


A Covenant of Brothers

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical Hetalia Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: Norway once again visits his little brother Iceland on his remote island home. His brother is free and independent and Norway for some time has not been willing to let things remain this way.
Kudos: 5





	A Covenant of Brothers

The child before him was small, almost too small for his age, with a kind of pallor to his skin Norway did not like, but he supposed was the natrual consequence of odd hours that gripped this entire god forsaken island during the winter months. Nevertheless, the two had a kind of resemblance he supposed, with similar violet blue eyes and flaxen hair. Iceland’s was lighter for sure however, almost ashy like the volcanoes that coated his land.

The boy stared at him, it was slightly unsettling in a way, but Norway stared back, which was also unsettling as the two simply stared at one another, hardly blinking. In truth he didn’t know much about the boy even though it had been centuries since he had first met him and Iceland in turn didn’t know too much about Norway either, having spent all his life on the island, never venturing outwards.

Nevertheless the two felt a deep bond for one another, and yes even loved one another in that way brothers do. Long before he even met Iceland Norway had felt a connection to him the more his people had left to settle on the island for good, and eventually Norway himself left to visit and see if he could find this child incarnate he sensed was now there. Although he had found him, he could not stay and so after a month Norway returned back to his land, leaving Iceland behind. He had to stay among his people, he was too young and new to venture out there beyond his island. And so Norway visited every so often and evey time the boy greeted him with a kind of childish affection held back with a kind of odd reactant at the same time. There was something about him that bothered Norway, but he couldn’t place it.

At first King Olaf convinced him it was because the boy was a pagan. No self respecting brother of his could remain thus. “It’s our duty to make him a Christian,” the king had said and Norway had agreed. However his attempts failed and every time he tried Iceland ignored him and went off to do his own thing, or even grew irritable at him, and eventually Norway left well enough alone, only to find that some time later Iceland quietly became a Christian on his own and so he was pleased.

But still something unsettled him.

Iceland broke the stare out of boredom with the whole affair, gave his brother a quick and wordless hug and ran off to look at other things like the birds or the grey sea, more interesting things. Norway sat down by his side and asked, “You doing ok?”

Iceland fidgeted and looked down at the rocky ground. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say. There was a budding sense of humiliation welling in his being. He had not been well lately needless to say. His body ached heavily, stretched to its limits. However to say it would be a weakness, even to his brother. All the men around him were strong after all, so he had to be strong too, he couldn't complain no matter how much he wanted the fighting between the clans to calm down. It frightened him, all he wanted was a calm life of peace among his people and sheep, and enough food to eat, and perhaps that fear shamed him as well.

Could he really be a rightful guardian of his people if he was so small and weak and wracked with fear?

“I dunno,” Iceland muttered and then quickly added, “I’m fine.”

Norway scooped the child up, holding him close and Iceland sullenly burried his head in the older boy’s shoulder. He was warm and strong, and again he was filled with the sense of his weakness and youth. Still, he was only a small child and loved him, and so could not resist.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I’m your big brother right? So you should rely on me more. I can help you out.”

Norway patted Iceland's hair and Iceland in turn nuzzled him, but at the same time Iceland felt a tension in his heart. It was just not that simple, he knew that on a instinctual level. Accepting Norway’s offer was not so cut and dry, he was not like the humans, they were not simply brothers. No, they were far more than that, they each represented a people and a culture and in Norway’s case a far more powerful kingdom. What would happen if Norway did help him out? Would it be better overall for himself and his people if he did? Would his freedom, his idenpdence remain? And would he finally have peace? All these questions swirled within his mind as he struggled to comprehend and deal with them.

He didn’t know if he wanted to rely on Norway more, but if his people wished it then he would, if it was for their good. His body ached, war terrified him, and he was tired of the clans fighting. Even Snorri had toyed with the idea of aligning himself to Norway, with becoming a vassal of Norway’s King before cooling off on it. Now he was dead and Iceland had no idea what to do.

Iceland fidgeted again and then looked up at Norway, “If you do what will happen to the Gothi? And my commonwealth?” His voice was filled with fear and uncertainty.

Norway smiled faintly and ruffled the boy’s hair, “You won’t have to worry about that anymore. We’ll all be under one king, my king. You’ll have to follow the king and my rules of course, cause that’s just how big brothers work but you’ll have a lot more peace and your people will be better off. I’m worried about you and I just want you to be ok. You should let me help you, it’ll help with trade too I can send you loads of nice things from my house and if you visit you’ll be feeling right at home no matter what. “

Iceland's brow furrowed and he chewed his lip, then his nails, “Can I still have my Althing?”

Norway paused for a moment and then said, “We’ll see, but maybe. I have to talk about it with the king, I’ll put in a good word for it as long as it follows the king’s laws though .”

Iceland was frightened and unsure. He hated the idea of no longer being free to do as he wished. However he was tired and worn and Norway’s arms were so nice, gentle, and warm. Norway held him tighter and Iceland wondered if it wouldn’t be so bad to depend on someone a little more. It might be less lonely, and surely it would be calmer, and as he thought thus he remembered the recent wars and battles and remembered Snorri’s death and his heart wept.

Iceland finally looked up into Norway’s eyes and after a moment of hesitation and a little more biting of his lip he nodded wordlessly. He was still unsure and frightened, but he had hopes that it would be worth it. He knew Norway cared for him too, so surely it would not go badly. However he also was aware that if he refused Norway would continue to pester him until he gave in and would continue to meddle in his affairs, He was quite sick of it by now. Hopefully that would be over at least.

He attempted to push himself away from Norway, who only held him tighter and ruffled his hair again. Iceland sighed and pouted, given Norway’s meddling perhaps being independence was never really his fate or even achievable. He was far away from the other incarnates, but not far enough away to be free from Norway’s interests. 

Meanwhile Norway smiled and said, “ Good I’m glad you agreed. I’m only asking for your good and cause I care about you. I’m not gonna leave you on your own struggling like this.” 

This was true, Norway was partly doing this offer out of concern of Iceland, because he cared about him and loved him. However there was another side to this too. Norway was struggling with Denmark and Sweden along with other incarnates. The more territory he had, the more powerful and strong he could become and the more he could protect his kingdom and people and even Iceland himself, He was thankful for King Haakon’s foresight and ambition and now he didn’t have to worry about Iceland or anyone getting involved with him. Iceland could stay small and adorable and Norway could manage him and his people. It would also be best if Iceland could stay as he was. He could grow a little, enough to be healthy and stay alive, but he didn’t want him to grow too big. Having him be Sweden or Denmark’s age would be a hassle and make him more difficult to control and make use of. Iceland being the adorable little child he was however was perfect and made things far more easy.

“Will you stay long?” Iceland asked, breaking Norway out of his thoughts.

“About a week more, then I gotta go back to the king and tell him the good news. But I’ll be back again one day.”

Iceland looked down again but just said, “Hmm, ok. It’s fine.” He was a little sad, and disappointed but there was nothing to be done about it. It was what it was, and he had to deal with it and make the best of it. It also was true Norway had to deal with things at home soon, his people came first and so it was with Iceland too. He didn’t know though if his agreement would mean more frequent visits or not and truthfully did not even know what he wanted. “When I get back we can spend more time together and work on your new laws, ok? Promise.”

Iceland nodded, unsure of what the future might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show a glimpse of how I see Norway and Iceland’s relationship during this time period and in a crucial time when Norway finally got control over Iceland. I feel as nations while there would be love between them they both feel this power struggle between them and the power imbalance that exists, and Norway wants control of Iceland for both selfish and loving reasons. I also headcanon Iceland lived on his own on the island much of the time even after coming under the control of Norway and later Denmark and received visits from them rarely, although Denmark is not in the picture now. I think by this time, he was used to and resigned to the isolation and just saw it as something out of his control and his fate, so he took it in stride despite something being lonely and even at times loved being on his own and undisturbed. 
> 
> The Icelandic Commonwealth lasted from to. The end of the Commonwealth was called the Age of the Strulungs, lasting from 1200 to 1262, named after one of the powerful clans of Iceland and one of the two main clans fighting for control over Iceland. During this era there was a good deal of infighting and a period of civil war. This caused a good deal of turmoil in the island of few resources and people. In 1220 Snorri Sturluson became a vassal of King Haakon IV of Norway, who was trying to extend his influence over Iceland, and his nephew Strula Sighvatsson became his vassal in 1235. The king first wanted Snorri to help him bring Iceland under Norway’s control, but once Snorri returned to Iceland he did little about this even though he had a lot of power in Iceland. Strula however was more proactive and fought against the gothi who refused Haakon’s demands. This lead to numerous conflicts, including some of the biggest fights in the history of Iceland like the Battle of Orlygsstathir, the Battle of the Gulf (Iceland’s only naval battle), and the Battle of Haugsnes, (Iceland’s most bloody battle with 110 deaths). Snorri was also murdered as a result of this infighting in 1241 after he fell out of favor with Haakon. The end of the era and of the Commonwealth came when the king sent his emissary Hallvarthur Goldenshoes to Iceland and the Old Covenant agreement was signed in 1264. It diminished the role of the gothi and united Iceland and Norway. Icelanders also had to be taxed by the king, but were guaranteed peace and reliable shipping and transportation between Norway and Iceland. Icelanders and Norwegians also had equal rights in one another’s lands and Iceland’s settlement expanded. The Althing also held onto it’s legislative power, but had to enact any laws of the king and also get any laws they passed approved by the king. Later the serflike institution of the vistarband developed as a result of climate cooling and poor harvests and shifts in power.
> 
> When Olaf Tryggvason became king of Norway he sent Christian missionaries to Iceland which were not successful. This caused Olaf to be aggressive towards Iceland refusing seafarers from Iceland access to Norwegian ports and took Icelanders in Norway hostage, and cut off most trade from Iceland. This caused tensions to rise in Iceland. However fighting was prevented when the Althing decided to settle the matter by arbitration and the gothi Thorgeir Thorkelsson was chosen to be the mediator and the one who would decide the matter of Iceland’s conversion. In the end he decided Iceland would become Christian in 1000 and there was no fighting as people abided by what he said.


End file.
